grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Lire
Description "Eryuell Island's peace loving archer." Main Info *'Name:' Lire Eryuell *'Age:' 15 *'Favorite Activity:' Anything related to Spirits. *'Pet Peeve:' Monsters (especially the ugly ones) Elves from Eryuell Island are famous for their combat skills, but are naturally pacifistic and try to avoid becoming involved in human conflicts. However in recent years, the war of humans expanded across the entire continent and a series of bizarre incidents occurred. The elves decided to end their isolation and cooperate with the Humans. Working together, the elves and the humans discover that Kaze’aze is responsible for the havoc that is wrecking the continent. To return peace to Eryuell Island and the continent, the elves decided to continue investigating Kaze’aze, and formed the Elven Corps to combat her evil. Lire is a member of the Elven Corps that has joined the Grand Chase on behalf of the elves. Other *Lire appears to be able to keep herself calm better than her teammates. *Lire is usually the one breaking up the fights of Arme and Elesis whenever they quarrel with each other. Unlocking Lire is one of the four base characters and does not need to be unlocked. Quotes Game Start '''Skills' '''Taunt' '''Counter' '''Game End' Trivia *In ''Elsword, another game designed by KoG Studios which has a very similar synopsis to Grand Chase, the character Rena was based on Lire. However, Rena as well as her home world are fading out since the power gems of El are dying out. She sets out on a journey to locate more El power gems in hopes to restore her place and the elven plane connected to this world. **During early development of the game, Rena was originally named Lire. However this was scrapped due to copyright reasons as both games were hosted by different companies. *Lire is the only character that does not have a 'true' backstory, as her description only refers to what her race and tribe had done in the past. This is also shared with Rena. *Lire is a Jack Of All Trades, with the ability to use a ranged weapon, physical kicks (those used by Nova), wind, nature, fire, ice, light, and dark magic (most notably in Archer Skill Tree), traps, and a melee weapon (Arch Ranger's melee attacks with her bow/arrows). She also has considerable combo ability, attack power and range, agility, and mana regeneration, and is even capable of teleportation. *Lire's old prototype artwork displays her last name being "Eruel", which was probably an old naming of Eryuell. *Interestingly, most of Lire's quotes are mockingly, which contradicts her gentle personality. *Although Elves generally age slower (and live longer) than Humans, there is no concrete evidence of this in Grand Chase. Her teenage-like appearance suggests that Lire, along with Ryan, are accounted as a 15 year-old in human terms. *Lire is the only character that uses archery; a bow and arrows. Noticeably, Lire does not have a quiver. Instead, the arrows come from Hammerspace.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hammerspace *Lire can fire numerous arrows/bolts without delay (most noticeably the Crossbowman and the Archer's Barrage). In real-life, this would be illogical as it is nearly impossible to fire multiple arrows in a fraction of a second. *In her basic combo, Lire can bend back in a 45 degree angle position. This in real-life is also illogical as bending too far would damage and break one's spine. *Lire is one of three characters that specializes in machinery, the other being Mari and Rufus. In Lire's case, both Demi Shock and Magic Missile seemingly contain mechanical properties. *Several pieces of artwork of Lire depicted her eyes as yellow in color. However, all her present character images and some other artwork present it being green. *According to a Bingo question, the names of Elesis, Lire, and Arme originally came from the real-world continent of Europe. However, with the exception of Arme's, this is incorrect as the names are not actually real names and are modified versions of real-world names, such as Elise and Lir.http://grandchase.ntreev.net/Content/0559503010-111_0001_0001.aspx References Category:Characters